


Duty Calls

by c0nsistentlyinc0nsistent



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Fluff, not implying worm man is zedaph thats just who hes associated with haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 14:17:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0nsistentlyinc0nsistent/pseuds/c0nsistentlyinc0nsistent
Summary: Ex rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. He felt more than tired. He felt drained—both of energy and of emotions.However, his "sulking" was interrupted by the sudden appearance of his "superhero" pal barging in and insisting he feel better.
Relationships: Evil Xisuma & Worm Man
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	Duty Calls

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this at like 11:30 last night because I have a headcanon that Ex loves cuddles and I wanted to write that  


* * *

Ex rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. He felt more than tired. He felt _drained_—both of energy and of emotions. 

He just..._felt sad_. He couldn't place a finger on why, he just felt that way. Maybe it was something about the past coming back to haunt him without him fully realizing. Who knows?

Regardless, he resorted to just laying in bed. Sighing, he rolled back over onto his side to face the wall. He didn't know if he wanted to sleep or to cry. 

Suddenly, Ex heard a knock at his door. He barely acknowledged it, though. He only lifted his head slightly, sighed again, and continued to stare at the wall.

Once more, he heard a knock. "Come on, now. I know you're in there, Exy." 

Ex grimaced slightly. There was only one person who used that nickname for him, and that was his odd, enthusiastic, self-proclaimed "superhero" pal—

_Worm Man._

Ex gave a small groan as he heard his door swing open. _Should've locked it_, he thought. 

It wasn't that he disliked Worm Man, not at all. He just didn't know how to feel about the happy-go-lucky idiot barging in while he was in an unpleasant mood.

"Now then, a little wormy told me that _someone_ is having a bad day!" The hero exclaimed, leaning over Ex, who glanced at him over his shoulder.

"If you mean _me_, I'm fine." He replied, sitting up.

"Ah, but you're lying! Just look at the way you're sulking, there." Worm Man countered.

Ex sighed. _Sulking? I'm sitting here doing nothing._

"And _that_, my friend, is unacceptable! Worm Man can't have his trusty sidekick moping around and being sad. You know what this calls for!" 

"Er...no, I don—" Ex began, before the other cut him off once more. Only this time, it was with a tight hug.

"Hugs! The best cure for sadness!" Worm Man smiled. 

Ex froze before letting out an amused sigh, wrapping his arms around the hero. "I guess you've got a fair point, there." He chuckled, burying his face in the other's shoulder. 

"Aha! I've successfully managed to cheer you up!" Worm Man exclaimed. "I was worried I would have to take more extreme measures."

Ex lifted his head a bit. "Extreme measures...?"

The hero nodded. "I feared I may have to cuddle all the sadness away!" 

"Oh, please do." Ex replied with a smile. The other released his embrace, moving to sit with his legs crossed, and gave him a wide smile. "Anything for the honorable _Evil Xisuma!_"

_Can you call an evil person honorable?_ Ex thought to himself, but he wasn't going to stop this dork from expressing admiration for him. Especially since it was mutual.

Ex laid back down, his head resting on the other's lap. Worm Man cradled his head, leaning down to press their foreheads together. "Initiating healing cuddles!" 

"Dork." Ex chuckled. The hero moved his head back to smile at him. It was such a warm and genuine smile—as expected from the goofy ray of sunshine. 

"Having a sad sidekick is unacceptable. With this, I will defeat any of that wretched sadness polluting you!" Worm Man chirped, ruffling the other's hair.

Ex snorted. "Aren't there more important hero things to be dealing with, though?" 

With that, Worm Man gave an exaggerated gasp. "Why, no matter is more important to me than ensuring that my trusty Exy here is happy!" 

Ex gave an amused yet genuine smile. It really _did _make him happy seeing the other like this. He enjoyed his presence—enjoyed being held in his arms. The arms now draped over his shoulders, hands placed on both his cheeks, as the hero rested their foreheads together once more. 

Ex chuckled, reaching up to ruffle the other's hair. 

"Well, I suppose your mission was successful."

* * *


End file.
